Un choix n'est jamais fruit du hasard
by Koakiwa
Summary: Oikawa ne pensait pas qu'il arriverait à se faire charmer un jour. Il ne pensait pas non plus que ça serait cette petite frimousse qui le ferait succomber. Tout ce qu'il savait , c'était qu'Hinata , appartenait maintenant à Aoba Josei.


Paring : OiHina

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient , comme d'habitude.

Petit BlaBla : Je fais cet OS après avoir fouillé touuute mes photos d'Haikyu, en gros , beaucoup. Et je suis tomber encore une fois sur une image que j'affectionne énormément d'Hinata chez Aoba Josei. Étant donné que c'est un couple que j'ai tout de suite adoré, oui , mon premier ship est OiHina ( Avec le OiIwa ). Mais je n'ai jamais écrit sur eux. Alors voila un petit OS ( Ou long à voir.. ) !

PS 2 : AH ! Et je suis désolé pour la suite de D+DEU ! Je me rattraperais , promis ! C'est juste que je suis moralement fatiguer et les idées viennent vraiment quand elles veulent. Je m'en excuse totalement. Et étant sur téléphone , il ce peut très probablement que pas mal de fautes traînent !

Pensez aux review , c'est ce qui nous permets à nous auteur de nous améliorer et savoir si notre fiction vous plait.

~ OIHINA ~

Oikawa était un jeune homme plein de charme , et ça , il le savait parfaitement et savait en jouer. Cependant , il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre , ça se retournerait contre lui. Il ne fut donc pas étonné de voir qu'un simple élève du même âge que Kageyama le mette dans tout ses états. Mais il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois – Après tout , c'était pendant la dernière année de collège de Tobio et Shouyo , et le jeune roux avait perdu contre Kitagawa Daichii. Mais il avait été vraiment surprit par ce petit bout d'homme. Même Hajime , son meilleur ami qui l'avait « gentiment » accompagné, avait été surprit. Après tout , ce n'était pas commun d'avoir une si bonne détente _et encore moins de rattraper une telle balle._ Oikawa avait alors été déçu , que le jeune homme perde. Certes , son équipe était vraiment médiocre , il ne devait pas faire vraiment partit du club , ça ce voyait. Et pour une énième fois mais venu de bonne attention , il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que son ancien collège perde , tout comme Tobio. Quand il avait murmuré cela , il ne fut pas surprit du coup que lui assena son ami. Après tout , il le pensait vraiment et ce n'était pas de la jalousie. Il pensait réellement que ce petit roux avait un énorme potentiel. Et si Hajime ne l'avait pas retenu , il serais sûrement aller rejoindre ce petit inconnu pour le guidé jusqu'à Seijoh. Il le voulait dans les recrus , et il avait l'impression que si le roux allait autre part, quelque chose irais mal. Et ses intuitions ne se trompait que rarement.

Et en effet , Hinata postulat à Karasuno , et fut prit. Oikawa avait fulminer et ronchonner toute la journée après l'avoir apprit. _Comment_ ce petit génie avait pus se retrouver chez les corbeaux ? S'a n'avait aucun sens ! Mais il laissa coulé, et le premier match eu lieu. Et il resta bouche-bée devant l'équipe de Karasuno. Tobio-chan était là , c'était bien , il pourrait le ridiculiser. Mais aucun roux. Aucun petit bout de soleil. Le capitaine c'était approché de l'équipe , sous le regard méfiant de Tobio , canalisé par le bloqueur surement en seconde, de l'équipe – Tsukishima. Oikawa avait alors demander calmement mais avec de grand geste s'ils n'avaient pas recrutés un petit homme roux , débordant énergit et de bonne humeur. Il tomba de haut en entendant que non , aucun garçon avec cette description c'était inscrit. Tooru jura, sous la réprimande de Hajime. Cependant , le libero de Karasuno qui n'était là que par obligation , s'était écrié soudainement.

« Eh ! Mais ça serais pas le garçon que Kageyama et Tsukishima ont sauvés de brutes ? Je crois qu'il est devenu un peu la victime du lycée… » avait expliqué Nishinoya d'un tons assez triste.

Le capitaine avait eu confirmation et avait vu rouge. Il ne savait à ce moment là, pas pourquoi il agissait de cette manière. Son équipe , tout du moins Makkun et Iwaizumi l'avait calmé, lui demandant en premier lieu , de gagner le match amical. Et ils avaient gagnés. Deux set à un , mais avaient gagnés. Karasuno était repartit légèrement déprimé, mais Oikawa avait courut après Tobio , il voulait venir avec eux. Kageyama aurait voulu l'envoyer baladé, mais il fut coupé par son petit ami. Sugawara avait accepté avec l'accord de Sawamura , après tout. Et Tooru c'était retrouvé devant le lycée des corbeaux , l'air perdu. L'équipe l'avait laisser vaquer à ses occupations , alors qu'il se faisait percuter par un jeune homme , plus jeune. Il ne remarqua sa chevelure rousse que quelques secondes après le petit choc. Le jeune homme s'était excusé la tête baissé, alors qu'il recommençait à partir. Oikawa n'étant pas de cet avis, le rattrapa à grandes enjambées. Le jeune homme fut surpris avant de reculer de peur , il ne voulais pas à nouveau se faire frapper. Il avait bien assez de bleu comme cela. De toute façon , il ne restait pas longtemps avant qu'il ne flanche et parte. S'il avait su que Karasuno c'était autant dégradé, il ni serait sûrement pas allé. Même si le petit géant y était allé. Oikawa l'avait seulement rassuré , il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal , et lui avait demander de lui parler ou faire un minimum connaissance et Hinata avait accepté. Et de fil en aiguille , Oikawa en était venu a toujours chercher Hinata le soir. Il lui arrivait de ne pas venir , l'entraînement de volley beaucoup trop intensif le bloquant. Mais Shouyo ne lui en voulait pas. Oikawa le libérait de ce malheur qu'il vivait au lycée. Personne n'osait l'aider, à par si ceux du club de volley arrivait à temps , ce qui était rare.

Un jour , Oikawa lui avait demandé s'il ne voulais pas partir , et essaya de le faire pensé à le rejoindre lui , à Aoba Josei. Hinata avait simplement rougit en balbutiant qu'il n'était pas du tout à la hauteur , et que il supportait très bien son lycée et que de toute façon , ce n'était pas si simple. Cependant Oikawa n'était pas dupe , les bleus , les rougeurs et les plais que le roux tentait tant bien que mal de caché , était visible pour lui. Mais il n'insista pas ce jours là, et n'en reparla pas les jours suivants.

C'est seulement après environ un mois et demi après leur première rencontre , qu'Hinata ne sortit pas à l'heure. Oikawa et lui c'était vraiment rapprochés , il était arrivé que l'un aille dormir chez l'autre , et la mère du roux aimait beaucoup le châtain. Shouyo avait même rencontré l'équipe de volley-ball de Seijoh, avait joué, et avait surpris tout le monde. Ils appréciaient tous le jeune homme , il était un peu devenu leurs mascotte. Même Hajime était de cet avis , ce comportant encore plus comme une mère poule avec le petit dernier. Il était le seul que Tooru avait mit au courant pour ce que vivait Hinata et Hajime avait été très surpris et énervé que l'on puisse faire ça a leurs mascotte et ami. Alors quand il ne se présenta pas , Oikawa s'inquiéta. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Hinata d'arriver autant en retard après tout. Soupirant un bon coup , il s'engouffra dans l'école , presque déserte à cette heure-ci et se mit à la recherche du corbeau. Il savait dans tout les cas où le jeune garçon pouvait être. Il dérangea quelque secondes les sportifs des gymnases pour demander , obtenant seulement un renseignement de Tobio qui lui informa qu'il était de corvée ménagère. Yamaguchi se dépêcha lui aussi de prévenir qu'il était avec un garçon qui le persécutait s'il en croyait sa petite amie , Yachi. Oikawa ne chercha pas plus longtemps et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la salle du plus jeune. Quand il atteint enfin l'étage , il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en entendant des pleures bruyant et étouffés. Il déglutit , s'approchant d'une armoire fermé à clef. Il avait alors murmuré le prénom du jeune garçon. « Shouyo ? … » les sanglots se stoppèrent subitement , avant que la voix emplie de larme de Shouyo lui disait de partir. Que dans tout les cas , il était enfermé. Et Oikawa avait une nouvelle fois vu rouge. Il avait demandé au jeune homme de se collé au fond de l'armoire , dans un coin , et fit sauter la porte d'un coup de pied énergique et furieux. La vision du corps frêle d'Hinata blessé lui fit un drôle d'effet. Le jeune roux avait surement le genoux de déplacer, au vu de l'état de celui-ci. Son tee-shirt était déchiré, laissant apparaître d'énorme bleu , ancien comme nouveau. Tooru n'avait pas chercher à comprendre , et avait prit Hinata dans ses bras.

« Chut , Chibi-chan, on va te sortir de là avec tout le monde. On va te faire venir à Aoba Josei. »

Hinata n'avait pas bronché, continuant simplement de pleurer contre le torse du châtain. Il voulait juste s'enfuir de ce bâtiment et cette école. Il voulait rejoindre Tooru et ses amis dans _leur_ lycée. Et Tooru tenu parole. Le soir même , il accompagna Hinata jusqu'à chez lui , et demanda à parler à la mère du roux. Natsu était déjà partit se coucher, avait remarqué le châtain , il en était rassuré mais déçu de ne pas pouvoir la saluer, il appréciait beaucoup toute la famille Hinata. Il s'asseyait finalement dans le canapé accompagné de Shouyo et de sa mère. Oikawa exposa les faits , les bleus et blessures alors que le fils baissait la tête , honteux. La femme comprit parfaitement , s'excusant au prés de son fils de ne pas avoir remarque plus tôt que c'était si grave allant jusqu'à en pleurer pour toutes les horreurs que son fils subissait. Et Oikawa demanda soudainement intimidé.

« Est-ce qu'il… Pourrait venir dans notre … établissement ? »

La mère avait sourit , expliquant que ce n'était pas à elle de choisir mais à Shouyo. Après tout , elle ne voulait que son bonheur , et elle savait que Oikawa serait là pour son fils. Elle n'avait rien à craindre. Shouyo acquiesça vivement , et le lendemain , le jeune homme quittait son lycée pour ne plus rien subir, sans en parler aux proviseur et tout celà dans un scandale monstre. Et une tonne de démarche à faire.

C'est seulement deux semaines plus tard que Shouyo eut sa réponse.

« Bonjour M. Et Mme. Hinata,

Nous vous informons que nous acceptons tristement mais avec grand plaisir votre fils Hinata Shouyo à Aoba Josei. Il n'y aura aussi aucun problème avec l'équipe de volley , car , d'après nos sources et l'appui de l'équipe , le jeune homme a largement les capacités et s'entend déjà avec la plus part des membres.

L'uniforme vous a été envoyée, pour la tenu de sport , celle-ci sera donnée sur place. Pour le transfère , les papiers serons directement à remplir ainsi que la cause détaillé et approfondit.

Cordialement , Le directeur. »

Hinata ne l'avait ouverte que quand Tooru lui rendit visite. Les deux garçons sautèrent de joie , heureux de cette magnifique nouvelle qui annonçait une belle fin année. Et Shouyo réussi définitivement à s'installer dans le cœur de chaque personnes. Tous le prenait pour le petit protégé du lycée , et très peu de personne ne l'aimait pas, surtout à cause de maman Hajime et de la popularité de Tooru. Quand au club de volley , Hajime se disait vaguement qu'il pourrait atteindre les nationales, ainsi que battre leurs pire ennemi, avec Shouyo. Le duo Oikawa et Hinata devenait très rapidement connu , et voir même le trio Hajime, Tooru et Shouyo. Oikawa et Hinata s'entendaient parfaitement , malgré les chamailleries. Ces deux la ensemble tout en rajoutant le reste de l'équipe donnait une très bonne ambiance. Et Hinata était heureux. Son équipe était fantastique , tout comme ses aînés. Il s'entendait très bien avec Kindaichi et les autres secondes. Il se synchronisait parfaitement avec Oikawa , et pouvait encore largement progresser.

Shouyo Hinata n'était cependant pas totalement heureux. Et Tooru Oikawa le très savait bien.

Le jeune homme avait encore parfois des ennuis quand il sortait seul. Et depuis un certain temps , le roux s'éloignait un peu de lui. Tout doucement mais sûrement. Et Oikawa n'aimait pas cette perspective. Le châtain avait alors demandé à Iwaizumi , et le jeune homme lui avait simplement dit de foncer avec ses sentiments tout en restant naturel. « Ne le fait pas fuir non plus , Shittykawa ! » L'avait t'il prévenu.

Et pour la première fois , Tooru comprit qu'il avait été charmé par Shouyo , depuis le tout début. Et pas l'inverse.

Il était allé le voir , l'avait prit dans ses bras comme d'habitude , même si son équipe avait tendance à dire au pauvre feinteur d'envoyer chier le capitaine. Et l'avait entraîné dans une pièce vide. Hinata avait rougit , gêné, avant de se rendre compte que Oikawa avait totalement l'air sérieux.

« Shouyo , Hinata fut surpris d'entendre son prénom de la part de Tooru c'était la deuxième fois maintenant, je voulais simplement , heu … »

Le châtain bloquait. Il ne savait pas _du tout_ comment le dire. Ce n'était pas son genre. Certes, il charmait , mais c'était toujours les autres qui se déclaraient à lui. Jamais l'inverse. Il comprit enfin à quel point c'était gênant et difficile de se déclarer à la personne voulu. Son regard rencontra celui ambre-marron du petit feinteur , lui donnant un frisson d'anticipation le long de la colonne vertébrale. Hinata l'observait , confus, et devenu peureux. Et Oikawa se rendit compte , qu'être enfermé avec quelqu'un devait être un de ses traumatismes. Le châtain essaya de s'approcher , mais le roux recula instinctivement. Le capitaine se mordit la lèvre , mal-à-l'aise.

« Pardon , je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! Il n'y a rien de grave , et je ne vais pas te frapper , Chibi-chan , tu me connaît !

Aah, il baissa la tête tout en acquiesçant , désolé mais j'arrive pas à me dire que tu ne va rien me faire … C'est pas contre toi , Oikawa-san ! Mais c'est juste que , c'est comme ça, j'arrive pas oublier… »

Et Oikawa se rendit compte , à quel point le jeune garçon était blessé. Dans une impulsions soudaine , il prit le roux dans ses bras , le serrant doucement. Hinata eut un moment de surprise , avant de lui aussi se laisser faire dans les bras de son capitaine , lui murmurant des simples litanies de « Merci » et « Oikawa-san ». Tooru lui caressa le dos , tout en se disant qu'il serait toujours là pour ce petit bout de géant.

« Je serais toujours là Chibi-chan , je t'aime et ça ne changera pas. Quoi qu'il arrive , même malgré mon mauvais caractère , je te protégerais de tout. Tout l'équipe de protégera de toute façon , d'accord ? Et puis , Iwa-chan se fera un malin plaisir à prendre son rôle de maman et massacré ces petits emmerdeurs. »

Il entendit Hinata rire , mais le rire se stoppa , se rendant compte de la première partie de la phrase. Il redressa la tête vers son capitaine , demandant une explication à travers son regard.

« Mhhhh …, Oikawa sentit légèrement ses joues rougir et se sentit très à nu devant le plus jeune , Me fait pas répété Ok ? C'est super gênant en vrai ! T'imagine toi un peu ? Non sérieux je comprendrais jamais mes fans qui se déclare ! Surtout que même si je les rembarres gentiment , ça doit être horrible ! »

Hinata ne pu que rire devant l'énervement et la panique du capitaine. C'était drôle de le voir autant perdre ses moyens , surtout devant lui. Cependant le roux pensa à l'arrêté, lui prenant doucement la main , le rouge aux joues. Son homologue s'arrêta finalement de déballer tout son stresse , surprit du geste du roux. Quand celui-ci ouvrit la bouge et parla , Oikawa était déjà devenu beaucoup plus calme.

« Moi aussi » Avait simplement répondu le petit roux.

Oikawa avait été surprit encore une fois. Avait plissé les yeux , n'y croyant pas trop , mais quand il remarqua le visage devenu écrevisses du petit dernier de l'équipe , il comprit qu'il n'avait pas divaguer. « Tu… » Oikawa aurait voulu parler , mais la joie prenant le dessus sur sa parole , il serra encore plus le roux dans ses bras , lui embrassant les joues , le bout du nez , la commissure des lèvres ainsi que les lèvres elle-même dans un doux baiser. Hinata y répondait tendrement et maladroitement, gêné de cet échange avec son capitaine. Ils étaient ressortit de la salle main dans la main , et arrivant aux gymnase , personne n'avait été surprit de les voir comme cela. Oikawa avait cependant subit un avertissement d'Hajime sur son comportement futur avec Shouyo , et le châtain c'était excusé en avance. Néanmoins, toute l'équipe eut l'air réjoui de la nouvelle relation entre leur narcissique capitaine et adorable feinteur. Bien que Kindaichi lui demande directement de faire attention à lui et aux groupies du plus vieux.

Hinata avait alors été vraiment heureux. Il avait trouvé sa famille , et il se disait que l'histoire , son destin , n'aurait pas pus être autre.

Et ils arrivaient aux sélections. Maintenant plusieurs mois que Tooru et lui sortaient ensemble. Et le roux en était plus qu'heureux. Au début , Il avait eu vraiment peur de la réaction des groupies de son petit ami auraient pus avoir , et se fut tout l'inverse. Un fanclub officiel du « OiHina » ouvrit à peine leur mise en couple , et les fans n'en finissaient plus. Même les garçons , c'était mit à les adulés , même s'ils restaient une minorité. Oikawa en avait été tout heureux , alors qu'Hinata en avait été extrêmement gêné. Après tout , il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir autant de regard _gentil_ a son égard, et encore moins qu'on lui cri qu'ils étaient mignon. Maintenant , il se tenait la , sur le terrain. Ils avaient gagné tout leurs match , et ne pouvait que gagner encore , c'était la dernière fois pour les terminales. La dernière fois avant un moment qu'il jouerais avec Oikawa. Ils avaient déjà battu Karasuno – même si Hinata n'était pas encore là à ce moment. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'ils perdent. Mais le roux eu mal aux cœur , en voyant l'équipe noir et orange des corbeaux. Et s'il avait eu le courage de s'inscrire au début d'année ? S'il n'avait pas eu peur de ces garçons qui le persécutaient ? Il ne joua pas bien au début du premier set. Le coach aurait voulu le remplacer – Le chien fou attendait. Mais Oikawa refusa catégoriquement, ils avaient tous besoin d'Hinata sur le terrain. Et tant que le ballon était en l'air , le jeu n'était pas fini. Bien décider à faire jouer son petit ami , Tooru laissa Hajime faire semblant d'attaquer sur la gauche , et lança le ballon à Hinata.

Le ballon rebondit doucement au centre du terrain , et Shouyo retomba lourdement sur ses jambes, le visage baisser vers ses mains. Un silence plana un moment , et Oikawa s'approcha , l'air énerver vers son copain.

« Shouyo ! »

Le seconde sursauta , relevant la tête , dont les joues étaient creusées par les larmes fraîches. Le cœur du numéro un se serra et il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser devant toute l'assemblée , même si les fans n'attendaient que ça.

« Tu es ici , avec nous , à Aoba Josei pour une bonne raison. Si ça c'est passer , c'est que ça ne pouvait pas ce passer autrement. Pense que si tu n'avait pas eut ses choix là, on ne serait peut être pas ensembles , Sho. Il s'approcha un peu plus , Et je t'aime , chibi-chan. »

Hajime les frappa au même moments , les mains sur les hanches , l'air très maternel collé au visage.

« Pour une fois où tu es adulte , Kusokawa, joue bien et sans provoqué les autres ! Et toi Hinata , on est là pour toi. Fait nous gagner , et rend nous fière de toi. C'est tout ce qui compte. Si Tooru t'aime , c'est que tu as une belle vie devant toi. »

Les deux clowns de l'équipe , respectivement roux et châtain avaient les larmes aux yeux. Oikawa minaudait un espèce de « Igwaaahhhh-Cwannn » la morve au nez , alors qu'Hinata se redressait tel un piquait , près a en découdre. Un fou rire prit l'équipe , et le temps mort que personne n'avait remarqué se termina. Le match reprit , et le duo Hinata Oikawa fonctionna à merveille.

Que ce match se termine sur une victoire ou une défaite, Hinata serait heureux , et Oikawa pourrait le crier haut et fort.


End file.
